


i get off on you getting off on me

by thunderylee



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama likes to watch, even in his own mind.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954222
Kudos: 4





	i get off on you getting off on me

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 3: voyeurism/exhibitionism. title from halestorm's [get off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw&ab_channel=AtlanticRecords).

Koyama likes to watch. There’s just something about witnessing someone else’s pleasure without being involved, whether it’s just one person putting on a show for him or a couple who doesn’t know he’s there. He’s always been a big porn enthusiast for this reason, though he learned at an early age that he was much more interested in watching anyone else who was with him than whatever was playing on the computer screen.

One of his hottest memories actually happened when his eyes were closed. It was back when NEWS was six members and they shared hotel rooms on tour. Naturally, he was paired with Shige. To this day, he still doesn’t know what had worked Shige up to the point that he had to jerk off in the next bed instead of going into the bathroom like everyone else did, but Koyama was grateful for it.

Even all these years later, Shige’s moans are by far the most arousing thing Koyama’s ever heard. He couldn’t see, but his imagination was good enough to picture Shige writhing around under the covers, thrusting into one hand while trying (and failing) to muffle his uncontrollable noises with the other.

Maybe he thought Koyama was asleep. Maybe he didn’t care.

They never talked about it, and it remained a staple of Koyama’s spank bank that he could rely on to get him off anytime. Sometimes, when Shige lets out a particularly loud groan of annoyance or grunts while doing something that takes a lot of energy, the memory comes flooding back full-force and it’s all Koyama can do to will away the bulge in his pants. Usually, they’re on TV when it happens.

More than once, he was certain that Shige had noticed, but nothing ever came of it. Koyama’s had countless fantasies of Shige confronting him and lecturing him about it, maybe even shaming him a bit before teasing him about making it come true. An updated version of the memory from over a decade ago with a much older Shige who enjoys making Koyama all hot and bothered simply by touching himself.

“ _Is this what you want? Is this what makes you hard?”_

It’s a voice Koyama’s never heard before, but he can imagine it all too well. Low and sexy, a little breathy as a result of dragging his fingers across his collarbone or whatever supposedly innocent contact he’s making with his own body. Just to drive Koyama wild.

He must feel it too, because he inadvertently finds a spot that pulls a sudden noise from his throat and Koyama’s whole body throbs with want. In his mind, Shige likes being watched as much as Koyama likes watching, becoming bolder with his touches as he dips under his shirt and traces his pectoral muscle.

“ _How far do you want me to go, Keiichiro? Do you want me to get off right here in front of you?”_

Yes, that’s exactly what Koyama wants. But he can’t say so, rendered speechless for one of the few times in his life, even if it’s only in his head. Shige’s smirk tells him he doesn’t need to answer, though. All of Koyama’s blood rushes to his dick and that’s real, giving him the tiniest amount of friction from whatever type of pants he happens to be wearing at the moment.

“ _You have to do it too. I’m not gonna be the only one doing it.”_

He doesn’t have to tell Koyama twice. Koyama’s hand is around his hard flesh so fast that he lets out his own moan, which fantasy-Shige seems to like judging by the way his eyes darken at the sound. Sometimes, when Koyama accidentally makes noises like this in real life, he likes to imagine that they affect Shige similarly. Even though Shige hasn’t made any indication either way, or maybe he’s just gotten better at hiding it.

The Shige in Koyama’s head is still a little awkward, getting his arms stuck in the sleeves of his shirt as he tears it over his head. That’s something that still happens during costume changes, for which Massu chides him because he should be much better at it after twenty years. Koyama finds it appealing, like most of Shige’s so-called flaws. He figures that Shige’s coordination would be even worse if he were turned on and rushing to get undressed so he could feel the sting of cold air on his skin.

“ _I like the way you’re looking at me.”_

This part is imperative, because it gives Koyama the freedom to keep looking. It’s Koyama looking that has Shige trailing his fingers down around his pectorals, gasping as he bumps a hard nipple. The front of his pants fill out nicely. Of course, Koyama’s seen Shige naked a million times but never aroused, doesn’t know whether he’s a grower or a shower, but it honestly doesn’t matter. Koyama’s seen enough that he can imagine it stiffening and curving against Shige's stomach once his clothes are out of the way.

But not yet. Shige’s not done teasing himself (nor Koyama) yet. He drags his fingers down to his abdomen and around his sides, dipping low enough that his belly sucks in and makes a gap under the waistband of his pants. That’s when Koyama really starts to get into it, pumping himself a little faster but still slow enough to want more.

Shige’s eyes are locked on the head of Koyama’s cock pushing through the funnel of his fingers. It makes him fumble to unfasten his pants, haphazardly shoving them down enough to rub the prominent bulge in his underwear, and his next moan is loud and clear. It echoes between Koyama’s ears and makes him even harder, his hips snapping on their own to thrust into his own hand.

There’s a dark spot where the fabric had been dampened by precome and Koyama whimpers at the sight, seeing for himself how turned on Shige is. He wants to tell Shige to take it out already, so they can both get off together and Koyama can hear Shige's orgasm again, but the words don’t come. All he can do is continue to touch himself and make his own noises in hopes that it will encourage Shige to do the same.

It doesn’t take long. Shige doesn’t have much restraint usually and it’s not a far stretch to assume he wouldn’t like this either. He only gets in a few rubs of the bulge before he’s shoving his hand past the waistband, which he pulls down enough to bare himself to Koyama. His breaths get louder and more laced with groans as he wraps his hand around his cock and starts to stroke just how he likes it.

This is where Koyama’s resolve usually gives out. The sight of Shige shuddering from his own touch, the sound of his appreciative noises that escalate with each twist of his wrist, even though they’re completely imagined, it’s too much for Koyama to endure. He quickens his pace by no control of his own, which has Shige doing the same, and Koyama’s entire body tenses as he chases that sweet, sweet release.

“ _Come for me, Kei. Let me see it._ ”

Maybe Koyama like being watched too, at least by Shige. Those dark eyes burn into him from under fluffy bangs as Koyama fists himself faster, his breath catching in this throat as he gets close. The head of Shige’s cock shines as it pushes through his fingers and that’s what inevitably does Koyama in. He moans Shige’s name as he comes hard, spurting all over his belly while Shige does the same from a few feet away.

When he opens his eyes, he’s alone. His heart thumps in his chest and his breath gets caught in his lungs, and it’s lonely. If Shige were really here with him, even if they hadn’t touched each other this entire time, they would cuddle now, maybe kiss as they come down from their highs together and trace the oversensitivity of each other’s skin.

Instead, Koyama’s faced with harsh reality in the clarity that follows orgasm. He’s alone and the Shige who does this for him is just an illusion. While he knows this to be fact and isn’t bothered by it after so long of this self-flagellation, it always takes a few minutes for his brain to readjust.

And when Shige whines and groans about having to do manual labor on their mountain, Koyama just adds more sound clips to his repertoire.


End file.
